It's All Too Real
by imhookedonaswan
Summary: Killian is not about to put up with yet another holiday listening to his brother Liam and sister in law Elsa nagging him about settling down and finding a girlfriend. What's a guy to do besides beg his best friend Emma to pretend to be his girlfriend?


A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I wrote this for liamjcones on tumblr as part of the ouat secret santa gift exchange! I hope you enjoy and reviews are always appreciated!

"Come on Swan don't make me beg!" Killian pleaded with his best friend as they mixed drinks at the bar they both tended.

"I said forget it! I'm not pretending to be your girlfriend so your overbearing brother will get off your back!" Emma fired back as she shook the cocktail shaker.

"But it'll only be for a few days and you get to come to London! You said you weren't doing anything for the holidays," Killian was dangerously close to getting on his knees and begging her, "I cannot spend another holiday with my brother and his wife constantly questioning why I haven't settled down yet. And her little sister just got engaged so they're going to be extra irritating this year, don't make me go through it Swan!'

"Just because I'm not going anywhere doesn't mean I don't have plans! I'm spending the holiday catching up on some valuable Netflix time," Emma said handing the freshly mixed margarita to a customer.

"You're passing up a trip to London with your best friend, for your couch and Netflix?" Killian looked at her incredulously.

"You betcha," Emma smirked at him.

"Emma, please," he caught her by the shoulder so she could actually look at him. He saw her sigh and her resolve crumple.

"Fine, I'll do it but you owe me big time Jones," she huffed.

"Thank you thank you thank you Swan, you are officially the greatest best friend I could ever ask for," Killian pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Yeah yeah and don't you forget it," Emma said stepping back and towards the customers flagging her down.

Killian smiled as he got back to work, sneaking a sidelong glance at Emma as she pulled the draft knob to pour a customer a beer.

~K&E~K&E~K&E~K&E~

Emma tossed and turned in her bed trying in vain to get comfortable and to shut her brain off and get at least a little bit of sleep before having to wake up and head to the airport. Her bag was packed and her traveling outfit laid out so she could roll out of bed and head out the door without having to think to much. So why the _FUCK_ can't she sleep?

"Because you're going to spend 2 weeks in London with your best friend whom you also might be a tiny bit in love with?" a voice in the back of her mind said.

Emma punched her pillow and rolled to her other side, she wasn't even going to entertain those thoughts if she had to pretend to be his girlfriend for this trip. It would only lead to heartbreak and pain anyways, it always does. She fell into an uneasy sleep and was jolted awake by her alarm a couple of hours later, groaning into her pillow and pushing herself up and out of bed. She threw on her clothes and brushed her teeth and grabbed her bags before hurrying out the door and to the airport. She dozed a bit on the cab ride to the airport, thankful that she had already checked in online and could go straight to the security line. She finally got to her gate and sank into a seat, pulling out her phone to text Killian when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I see you got here all right," he said before handing her a cup of coffee.

"It was okay, I'll probably be sleeping on the plane since I got maybe half an hour of sleep," Emma took the coffee from him and took a long sip, "Oh thank god."

"Trouble sleeping?" he sat in the seat next to her.

"A little bit, I've never been on a big international flight before," Emma said, purposefully not meeting his eyes.

"Well if you get scared you know you can always hold my hand," he jokingly held out his hand towards her.

"Need I remind you of the time we watched _Paranormal Activity_?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bad form Swan, we agreed never to speak of that," he pulled his hand back.

"You practically leapt into my lap," Emma smirked.

"It was a jump scare and you know ghosts freak me out!" Killian tried to defend himself.

"Whatever makes you feel better my friend," she patted his knee and sat back to enjoy her coffee while Killian huffed.

~K&E~K&E~K&E~K&E~

Twenty minutes after take off, Emma was fast asleep with her earbuds in and her head lolling on Killian's shoulder. Killian smiled down at her, marveling at how even fast asleep on an international flight she could look so beautiful.

"Can I get you anything to drink sir?" the flight attendant asked when she came around with the drink cart.

"No thanks," he answered.

"And will your girlfriend want anything when she wakes up?" the stewardess asked.

"Oh uh" Killian was about to correct her and then Emma shifted in her sleep and snuggled against him, "Maybe a bottle of water," he smiled at her.

"You two make an adorable couple," the stewardess said as she handed him a small bottle of water.

"Thanks," Killian said sheepishly scratching behind his ear. Well he was going to be referring to Emma as his girlfriend all week, he should probably get used to the idea if he was actually going to fool Liam, and his wife, and his daughter. At least he wouldn't have to fake being in love with her.

~K&E~K&E~K&E~K&E~

"Uncle Killian!" a small force of nature pelted towards them as soon as they walked through the door of Liam's home.

"Hey Ruthie! How's my favorite niece?" Killian bent down and scooped the little girl into his arms.

"I'm your only niece," she giggled as he balanced her on his hip.

"Still my favorite though," he placed a loud kiss against her cheek. Ruthie squealed loudly and squirmed in his arms catching sight of a slightly disheveled and jet-lagged Emma.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Emma, my girlfriend," Killian said hesitantly, "Say hi Ruthie."

"Hi Emma," the little girl waved to Emma.

"Hi nice to meet you," Emma smiled at the little girl who had a strong family resemblance to her uncle.

"Is that my little brother I hear?" a voice called from the kitchen, a man with curly hair and eyes like Killian's walked into the hall and smiled.

"It's _younger_ brother," Killian corrected but walked forward and allowed his brother to engulf him in a bear hug.

"And you must be Emma," Liam said stepping back from Killian and turning his attention to her.

"Nice to finally meet you, Killian's told me all about you," Emma stepped forward and extended her hand for him to shake. She was shocked when Liam pulled her into a hug.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that hand shaking business, you're here for Christmas! You're practically family!" he said, "Come on in, Elsa has been dying to meet the woman who could finally nail Killian down."

They walked into the kitchen where a woman in an ice blue apron and white blonde hair was taking cookies out of the oven.

"You must be Emma!" she said with a slight Norwegian accent at Emma and she could tell she already liked this woman, "It's so nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!"

"So Killian tells me you two work together? How did you two start dating?" Elsa asked gesturing to the table for Emma and Killian to sit at.

"Well there was one night where we both stayed behind to lock up," Emma launched into the story she and Killian had concocted on the cab ride from Heathrow to Liam and Elsa's home.

"And I put on some music and Emma just started dancing around as she cleared up and I went home that night and couldn't get her out of my head," Killian placed a hand on Emma's and looked at her. Emma tried to keep her confusion hidden, he had gone off book and she tried to recover, but she was thrown by the sincerity in his voice and in his eyes.

"And after that we started taking on more shifts together and closing together, it almost became our thing. He would put on one of his 80s power ballads and we'd clean up until one day he kissed me," Emma improvised.

"Aye and what a kiss it was," he said wistfully before kissing her temple. She smiled and leaned into him, not having to pretend she enjoys the feeling of his lips against her skin.

"Oh how romantic!" Elsa looked at Killian fondly, "It's good to see you so happy Killian."

"Erm thanks Elsa," he scratched behind his ear nervously and Emma could see the tops of his cheeks flush a light pink.

"Well I'm sure you two are hungry and knackered so how about some dinner and then you two can turn in?" Liam suggested.

"Sounds great," Emma said, glad for the spotlight to be of her and Killian's faux relationship. The five of them ate the dinner that Elsa had prepared and conversation flew between them, laughter abundant. Emma watched as Killian talked with little Ruthie, really listening to her with all of his attention as she filled him in on everything he missed from his last visit down to the last detail, her heart warmed as she watched Killian nod along. Elsa's cookies were passed around along with some hot chocolate (with cinnamon on Emma's) and the conversation continued and it was only when Liam noticed Ruthie had fallen asleep at the table that he excused himself to take her up to bed.

"I'll show you two to your room," Elsa stood up from the table and led Emma and Killian to one of the guest rooms. Emma's eyes lingered on the queen sized bed as she wheeled her suitcase into the room, trying not to dwell on the fact that she might have to share it with Killian.

"Extra blankets are in the closet and towels are in the bathroom," Elsa said.

"Thanks Elsa, have a good night," Killian smiled at her.

"Night," she walked from the room leaving Emma and Killian alone.

"So I think it's going well eh Swan?" he turned to her.

"Yeah, but you changed the story. Why?" she asked.

"I don't know, I was just thinking of how we always close down the bar together. And how you sometimes dance around while clearing up the bar when you think I'm not looking, it just felt more real. And isn't that the point of all this? To have it seem as real as possible?" he asked her a little too earnestly.

"Yeah I guess so," Emma ran a hand through her hair, "I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"Aye, me too. I'm really feeling that jet lag starting to hit me," he yawned as if to punctuate his point. They took turns using the bathroom to shower and change into pajamas, when Emma came back into the room she found Killian setting some pillows on the carpet at the foot of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh I uh- I figured sharing the bed would be too much. And since I pretty much begged you to come I wasn't about to let you take the floor," he scratched his ear as he explained.

"You don't have to do that," she shook her head, "We can share the bed, it won't be that bad."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded and smiled softly at him. They both got under the covers and Killian turned out the light. Emma was on her side facing him, taking in the way his face looked in the moonlight.

"Emma?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for doing this for me," he rolled onto his side to face her, "I know it was a lot to ask."

"Hey," she reached out to him and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, "I'm happy to do it."

Killian smiled softly at her and for a moment it all felt too real and too much, as if his feelings were sincere and the thought scared Emma to her very core. She retracted her hand and turned over to her other side, facing away from him, "Good night Killian."

"Night Swan," she heard him sigh and roll away from her. Emma listened to his breathing even out as he fell asleep and rolled back over to fall asleep.

~K&E~K&E~K&E~K&E~

They both jerked awake at the sound of the front door opening and closing and excited happy talk coming from the hall.

"That'll be Elsa's sister Anna," Killian mumbled into her hair and it was then that they both seemed to realized how tangled together they were. Legs were intertwined and their arms were flung around each other, Emma's head resting on his shoulder. They froze before slowly starting to pull away from each other, retreating to their sides of the bed.

"She sounds enthusiastic," Emma observed as a high pitched voice talked very fast.

"You could definitely say that," he laughed and got out of bed, "I suppose it's time to rejoin the land of happy couples."

"I guess so, do you mind if I take the bathroom first?"

They traded off using the bathroom to get ready for the day and ventured downstairs to join everyone in the kitchen. Anna was bright and bubbly and almost annoyingly festive but she was endearing and her optimism seemed infectious. Her fiancé Kristoff could really be described as a gentle blond giant, he kept quiet but when he did speak his sarcastic quips and retorts almost caused Emma to choke on her coffee a few times. Since Emma and Kristoff had never been to London before, the whole family ventured into the city, seeing the big sights and Killian and Liam's old haunts. Somewhere between the playful flirting, the little kisses he would pepper her forehead with, and his arm draped over her shoulders or his hand protectively on the small of her back, Emma would momentarily forget that her relationship with Killian wasn't real. Snow started to fall and the seven of them began to head back to Liam and Elsa's home for the night.

"Here love let me get your coat," Killian said, easing Emma's coat from her shoulders.

"Thanks," she smiled at her, a small gasp took her attention and she saw Ruthie staring at them with a big smile.

"You're under the mistletoe!" she said in an excited voice.

Emma and Killian looked up and saw the bunch of leaves and berries hanging above their heads, "I suppose we are," Killian said.

"You two have to kiss!"

"Oh but of course," Killian smiled and looked to Emma apologetically. She smiled and shrugged and presented her cheek. He brushed his lips against it and they both looked at Ruthie, who had a mischievous smile on her face.

"No you have to really kiss!" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come on little brother! Give her a proper kiss!" Liam scooped Ruthie into his arms.

"OH it's okay, it's just a silly tradition," Killian scratched the back of his neck, very close to blowing their cover.

"Oh Killian come on I know you can give me a real kiss," she said quickly, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Really?" he asked looking dumbfounded.

"Yes," she pulled him to her and he leaned his head and caught her lips in his. Time slowed, Emma's eyes closed and her hands moved from his collar to the nape of his neck, gripping the thick hair there and anchoring herself to him. His hands came to rest on her hips, his fingers tightening when he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

"All right all right, there's a child present!" Liam laughed as he tried to shield Ruthie's eyes.

Emma and Killian broke apart, their eyes blown wide and an unsure chuckle broke through Emma's lips, "Sorry" they both said.

"Just keep a lid on those hormones," Liam rolled his eyes and walked off with Ruthie balanced on his hip.

"Um," Killian started.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Emma said quickly turning on her heel and heading to the blissfully empty kitchen. She got herself a glass of water from the tap and sipped it slowly trying to slow her racing heart. The sound of little feet approaching pulled Emma out of her reverie.

"Hey kid," she smiled at Ruthie as she wandered into the kitchen, "Did you want something to drink?"

"You're not really dating Uncle Killian are you?" she asked. Emma was stunned and stood with her jaw dropped, trying to find the words to explain the situation to a seven year old, she just shook her head.

"You don't act like Mommy and Daddy or Auntie Anna and Kristoff. But I think you should, Uncle Killian looks really happy when he's with you. And not the fake happy that he usually is when he visits," she explained.

"Look Ruthie," Emma got down to her eye level, "It's complicated, but I do want to see your uncle happy. And I can't have you telling anyone about this, can you promise me that you won't?"

"Okay," Ruthie said looking confused.

"Thanks," Emma got to her feet just in time for Elsa to walk into the kitchen.

"We're thinking of watching a movie and ordering some take away for dinner," she said, "Any movie preference?"

"I'm good with whatever," Emma shrugged, hoping Elsa didn't hear anything Ruthie had told her.

They all gathered in the living room to watch _Elf_ and _Home Alone_ , eating Chinese food and lounging on the couches and comfy chairs. Emma tried to relax and enjoy herself but couldn't help but feel on edge, even with Killian's arm around her shoulders and his fingers playing with the ends of her hair. She knew it was all fake but deep down in the pit of her stomach she wanted it to be real. But Killian was the one who asked her to be his fake girlfriend, emphasis on the fake, and once they got back to Boston they would go back to being just friends and coworkers and that would be that.

Once more yawns than words were spoken everyone decided to go to bed. Emma and Killian got ready for bed in silence, he still had not spoken a word to her since their kiss, he even seemed to avoid looking at her and as Emma got into bed she couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated. She tossed and turned and tried to silence her thoughts but the annoying voice in the back of her head wouldn't shut up.

"Surely he didn't expect to go the whole trip without kissing you, people in relationships kiss and isn't that the whole point of you being here?" it said.

Emma huffed as she turned onto her back and flung her arm over her eyes trying in vain to go to sleep.

"Are you going to toss and turn all night?" Killian asked, his voice tinged with annoyance.

"Am I annoying you?" Emma snapped.

"A bit, now what is on your mind?" Killian rolled on his side to face her.

"Like you care," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Of course I care," Killian furrowed his brow and moved her arm from its resting place over her eyes.

"Really? Because the way you've been shutting me out all night gives a different impression," she said angrily.

"I haven't-" Killian started.

"Yes you have, you haven't talked me or barely _looked_ at me since we kissed. Big deal so we kissed, we're pretending to date in order to fool your overbearing big brother. We were probably going to have to kiss at some point this trip and you're acting all weird about it," Emma explained "Look I get it I'm the pretend date and you have no feelings but you can't act totally turned off."

Killian looked at her stunned for a moment before taking a deep breath and running his hand through his hair, "Swan I-"

"Don't bother," Emma shook her head, "I'll keep playing along-"

"Would you give me a chance to explain?" he placed a hand on her shoulder and Emma looked up at him, "I'm not shutting you out because I don't like you, it's quite the opposite actually."

"What?"

"It's not that I don't have feelings for you," he swallowed, "I do have feelings for you and that kiss felt too real. And then you practically ran from me after the fact; I thought you were the one turned off by the kiss."

"I wasn't," Emma admitted.

"Wait what?"

"I- I have feelings for you too," Emma admitted, not looking him in the eye, "And I ran for the same reason you shut me out, that kiss felt too real."

"Well how about we make it real, all of this?" he placed his fingers under her chin and gently tilted her head up so she could look him in his bright blue and hope filled eyes.

"I think I would like that," she smiled.

"Yeah?" he smiled back at her, his eyes shining bright blue in the darkness.

"Yeah," she leaned in and kissed him, determined to make the rest of their trip as real as possible.


End file.
